Sin Sentirlo
by oldschool-ladyrocket
Summary: Los relaciones son dificiles... El vivir cada día tambien lo es... Y el darse cuenta de muchas cosas no siempre da los mejores resultados...


Tema: Angustia – Muerte  
Ubicación: Indeterminada. Posterior a "Dear Abby" y haciendo referencia a la temporada 7 y 9. (Ni Carby, Ni Lubby... Ni Dubby, ni Jabby...)  
Pertenencia: La canción usada se titula "Troubles" y es de ColdPlay.  
Aunque los personajes aquí nombrados fuesen míos (cosa que no es así) esto seguiría siendo un fanfic.  
Dedicatoria: A Paly... por ser Paly...  
A Laucha.

* * *

**_SIN SENTIRLO_**

Las cosas no estaba resultando nada bien es un vida... Seamos sinceros las cosas **nunca** habían resultado bien en su vida... Y menos que nada en su vida amorosa, y muchas cosas lo comprobaban...  
Bueno, ella nunca había hecho demasiado esfuerzos, y no todo era culpa de los demás... En la mayoría de veces era culpa de ella... Pero no podía evitarlo, su terapeuta lo había dicho, no estaba hecha para las relaciones de larga duración...  
"Para las relaciones en sí" había especificado ella.

_Oh no I see  
A spiderweb is tangled up with me_

¿Y eso?- dijo Abby en voz alta al oír cierta voz masculina.- Ah! El maldito equipo de música.

_And I lost my head  
And thought of all the stupid things I'd said_

Mientras la voz de Chris Martin seguía llenando los espacios vacios de su casa, los pensamientos llenaban su cabeza...  
Luka... Luka Kovac... A él lo había amado con emoción... Porque todo había sido rápido, inesperado... Algo que siempre había estado ahí, pero que ninguno había visto...

_Oh no, what's this?  
A spiderweb and I'm caught in the middle_

Las cosas empezaron a complicarse... Con Maggie...  
-Si claro Abigail, culpa a tu madre!- dijo ella, poniendose de pie. No era culpa de Maggie. Ella misma buscaba cosas para ponerle traba a sus relaciones, siempre lo había hecho.  
Entonces volvió a sentarse.

_So I turn to run  
And thought of all the stupid thing's I'd done_

Y tan rápido como empezó salió... Pero el destino tenía otra jugada para ella...  
Carter... John Truman Carter, III... Ella había amado a Carter en secreto, aun para si misma, durante un tiempo... Y de pronto todo se veía perfecto...  
Pero despues empezaron los problemas... El hermano de ella... La abuela de él... Y una tras otra las razones los golpeaban... Y él se fue a Africa, y ella sabía que él tenía razón... Por eso cuando volvió ella quizo decir antes "Adios"... Ella quizo evitar lo que causaba siempre...

_I never meant to cause you trouble  
I never meant to do you wrong_

Y ella lloró mas de lo que pudo por perder al que creía el amor de su vida... Pero después lo pensó... Y no era así... Ni ella era para él, ni él para ella...  
Él merecía alguien mejor...  
Ella merecía alguien distinto...  
Pero el terminó... Y en una carta dijo adiós... Y ella lo seguía viendo como su culpa...

_Ah, well if i ever caused you trouble  
Oh no, i never meant to do you harm_

Y en parte lo fue- se dijo a si misma.- En parte lo fue...

_Oh no, I see  
A spiderweb and it's me in the middle  
_

Toda su vida había buscado adjudicarse una parte de lo que sucediese a su exterior... De la enfermedad de su madre, de la ida de su padre...  
No por ser el centro de mundo. No por jugar a ser una víctima. No por histeria. No por masoquismo. No por miedo. No por facilidad.  
Simplemente por comprensión... Por deseo de entender porque las cosas se sucedían en un orden caótico y porque todo lo que ella amaba, o podía amar, se desmoronaba.  
Alguien, cuando ella no tenía ni edad legar para beber pero igual lo hacía, le había dicho el principio filosófico de Confucio y este siempre había quedado en su cabeza:  
"No creas que elcien por cientode las cosas depende de vos. Solo lo hacen el cincuenta"  
-Uncincuenta por cientoque apesta, por cierto- dijo en voz alta

_So I twist and turn  
But here am I in my little bubble_

Y ella se arrepentía...

_Singing out I never meant to cause you trouble  
_

De haber dicho que amaba y de haber dejado de hacerlo...

_I never meant to do you wrong  
_

De haber creído que podía ser amada y no arruinarlo...

_Ah, well if I ever caused you trouble  
_

Y entonces a su cabeza llegó una sola idea... Un solo deseo... Un solo pensamiento... Quitarse el dolor... Sacarlo de su alma, de su me memoria, de si misma...

_Oh no, I never meant to do you harm _

Y en la cocina encontró lo que podría ayudarla...  
Y tomó el cuchillo, el más grande, el mas escabroso...  
Y lo acercó a su muñeca... Y no lo sintió...  
Cuando atravesó la piel, cuando cortó las venas... No lo sintió...  
Y cuando la sangre empezó a correr hacia el piso... No la sintió...

_And they spun a web for me  
_

Y lo repitió en la otra mano, con menos fuerza, pero tampoco lo sintió...

_Yeah they spun a web for me  
Yeah they spun a web for me_

Y la canción terminó con su ultimo respiro.

* * *

Dime eso que estas pensando en este momento, no importa lo que sea... Yo siempre quiero "oirlo"... Y un reviewme lo permite... 


End file.
